


Ghosts From Our Past

by ElysianSerpentWolf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Jason Blossom is Alive, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianSerpentWolf/pseuds/ElysianSerpentWolf
Summary: Alternative story where Jason Blossom doesn't get shot.When Jason wakes up to a disheveled and bloody Betty Cooper, who can't speak or touch anything, things get weird very quickly.Together with his sister, Cheryl and a good friend of Betty, Kevin Keller, he tries to find out what happened to the four kids that went camping. On this journey full of pain and heartbreak, dark secrets are revealed...





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

On another Saturday morning, Jason Blossom woke up in his room at Thornhill. He’d had a terrible dream about running away with Polly, being captured, getting shot by his own father. He wished it was true.

However, his nightmare hadn’t been the reason he woke up. No, he had woken up to the sound of muffled voices, like a whispering next to his bed that he couldn’t understand. Jason had gotten a weird feeling, like an aura of darkness. He had thought it had been because of his dream, but when he looked up, a girl was looking at him. Betty Cooper.

He was so startled that he hit his head against the headboard. Betty looked at him alarmed and motioned frantically for him to be quiet.

"What are you doing here?", Jason whisper yelled. "How did you even get in the house?"

Betty opened her mouth to say something but the only sound that came out was a soft murmur like the wind. No words came out.

It was only then that Jason noticed how ashen and dull Betty looked. It was like a spell fell off and all of the color drained from her appearance. But it didn't completely. If he concentrated he could make out a light blue shirt with stains.

Betty looked at him expectantly, eyes wide as if to say _yes, come on, just think._

Jason tried to add it up. She couldn’t make any sound, she had almost no color and her shirt was stained weirdly as if it was blood… It couldn’t be, he thought. They didn’t exist. He decided to test his theory and reached forward to the blonde girl.

“No”, he whispered. “You can’t. You can’t be dead. You can’t be a ghost.”

Jason had tried denying it, but all evidence was clear now. When he reached out, his hand had gone straight through her and now, Betty could only nod.

She was dead.

_Betty Cooper was dead._

But how had she died?


	2. Chapter One

### Chapter One

Jason had motioned for Betty to sit down next to him, realizing to late that it wasn't such a good idea, only to be surprised when she did. Ghosts were weird. They couldn't touch anything, but could walk on the floor and sit down on things. Jason wasn't going to search for an explanation for that. There were more important things, like the fact that she was dead.

He held back the tears threatening to slip out of his eyes and looked at Betty. As he opened his mouth and went to say something, she disappeared. Seconds later, the door opened.

Penelope Blossom stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Jason", she said, softer than he was used to. _There's nothing good about this morning_ , Jason thought.

"We need to talk."

Jason thought he saw it coming from miles away. His mother knew about Betty's death and came to tell him. He hadn't expected what was coming.

"This morning, they found four kids dead."  _ **Four** kids?, _Jason thought while his mother left some space for him to process the news.

"Who?", he said. "Mother, who?"

"Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones. They were camping apparently. I just thought you should know." 

That had been it for comfort from his mother. She left his room, closing the door behind her.

Now that no one was there to see it, tears finally dropped from his eyes.

It wasn't like he had cared so much for those four kids, but they were from his school. He had grown up with them. When they grew older, inevitable space had come between them, because his parents didn't want the Blossom twins have anything to do with people like them.

He hadn't really know Jughead, but he had known that he was writing something. There had been potential. So much potential, such a long life ahead of him.

Veronica had been new, but he had seen that she was compassionate, even for an icy person like her. She had been trying to be better, not to be a shallow, rich girl. She had been there for Betty who had lost her sister.

He had known Archie better than he wanted now. They were together on the football team and even though Jason had an appearance to uphold, he admired the boy from afar, as an older brother would. He knew that one day, Archie would take his place as captain, because he wasn't only good, he also wanted best for everyone, not just for himself.

He had known Betty very well. She was the sister of his girlfriend.  _Fiancee._ When Polly Cooper had died, they had been there for each other like no one else could, because nobody else understood their love for her, even if it were to completely different ways of loving someone. They had grown close, too close. He wished he hadn't been so close, now, but he was happy that he had been there for her while she was still alive.

They were just kids, barely old enough to drive a car. They hadn't been old enough to drink yet. Jason knew that that were the small, unimportant things in life, but it was what had been coming for them. Little steps towards adulthood. Something they would never reach. They would never graduate.

Jason was jerked back to reality when a hand went through his head. He shivered and looked back up to Betty.

"Please don't do that ever again", he said, not unkind. "You'll scare me to death and I'll have to join you."

But he saw it as an opportunity. He hadn't been able to do much good when Polly died. Now he hadn't been able to save Betty and her friends from their death. He could do this. He could find out how they died.

* * *

 

Jason knew that when his mother told him something and didn't tell Cheryl, it meant that he had to do it. He didn't know how much his sister cared for those four people, if she did at all. But hearing that kids from your own year, that you knew, died- that wasn't good to hear no matter what. Even if she despised them.

There he stood at his twin's bedroom door. He knocked, knowing that she wouldn't mind if he didn't, but wanting to be gentle.

He entered the room, finding his sister on his bed, looking like she hadn't been awake for too long.

"Hey, sis", he said softly. "I need to tell you something."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the past two chapters have been short, but that will change. For now, I want to engage people in a story that will be longer than just one chapter, that will be continued.  
> I'm also happy to write from Jason's point, because he's not in too much stories, since he's normally dead. But, not all will be from his point of view.  
> Hope to see you again when I post a new chapter and don't forget to leave some feedback!


	3. Chapter Three

### Chapter Three

_"C'mon", Veronica said. "It'll be fun."_

_Betty took her fingers from the keyboard of her laptop and looked at Veronica. She was making a puppy face and Betty knew she wouldn't be able to resist those eyes for very long._

_"Alright", she said. "Just for information, I know an abandoned cabin."_

_Veronica gave her a wary look._

_"Not some spooky house, I promise. It's just a little vacation house were no one will come. It's not super old and dusty or anything. It'll be fun, right?"_

_That's all it took to convince Veronica. She'd call the guys and together they would go camping, but instead of a tent, now they had a house. It wasn't camping anymore, really. Not that anyone would mind._

A tear slipped from Betty's eye. This was her fault.

_Together with Veronica she had managed to convince Archie and Jughead, but Kevin refused adamantly._

_"But why not?", Veronica whined. "You have to get away sometimes."_

_Kevin sighed. "My dad wouldn't let me in a hundred years. He doesn't trust the woods after-"  He stopped talking and looked at Betty._

_She smiled at him._ It's okay.  _He looked back at Veronica._

_"I'm sorry, Ronnie, but I can't."_

_Veronica sighed. "Okay, but know that you'll really be missing out on something."_

_The next two days went past quickly and in no time they were in the car, driving towards the little cabin. Archie and Veronica were singing along to the radio, Jughead shaking his head but quietly laughing, Betty behind the wheel._

_"Can you be a little bit more quiet", she said. "I have to concentrate on the road."_

_"Yes, mom", Veronica said. "Are we almost there, mommy?"_

_"Luckily for me, it's only a few miles", Betty answered, shaking her head just as Jughead had been doing._

_He looked at her. "What an irritating couple of kids do we have, Betts", he laughed. "Always so childish."_

_"Haha", Archie said. "Better look at the road, co-pilot."_

_"Betty, please tell me that cabin has locks on the rooms", Jughead said._

_"Ooh, Jughead, wanna have some fun tonight?", Veronica asked._

_Jughead, not fazed by the insinuation, laughed. "Actually, it was meant to lock you two up so we don't have to look after you."_

_"I wouldn't mind", Veronica said, raising her eyebrows at Archie. Betty saw them kissing through the rearview._

_"Get a room, you two", Jughead said, mocking disgust._

_"I'm sorry, dad", Archie said. "We're in a car."_

_"Not you too", the dark-haired boy said, sighing deeply._

_They all laughed while Betty continued down the road._

_A few songs later, they arrived at the end of a small road. They couldn't drive farther than this._

_"Er, B, is this right?", Veronica said. "Do I really have to walk through the woods?"_

_"Sorry, V, you wanted to go camping. Be happy you don't have to sleep in a tent."_

_"I was joking with that last part, alright", Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "But, really, is this the right way?"_

_"Yes, Veronica, believe me, I know the way", Betty said._

_They got out of the car and took their bags. Archie took both his and Veronica's and Jughead and Betty took their own._

_"I can carry that myself, Archiekins", Veronica said._

_"I know you do", Archie said. "But you don't want to."_

_"I don't", she had to admit._

_They followed Betty deeper into the woods. After a few minutes, they saw a little cabin._

_"It's so cute", Veronica said._

_"It makes me think of-", Archie said before Betty cut him of. "I know. It looks like the cabin we sometimes went to with our families."_

_She started looking under old plant pots. Jughead tried to open the door, but it was locked._

_"Have a bit of patience", Betty said. "I have to find the key first."_

_She tried a few pots before finally grabbing an old, rusted key. She turned it in the lock and opened the door._

_They entered and looked for rooms. Archie and Veronica took one and Jughead and Betty took the other with a double bed. There were still others left with single beds and Veronica wondered who once came here._

_When they were all settled down they came together in the small living room. Betty had just laid back against Jughead, when Veronica called out._

_"Betty", she said. "Why is there a picture of you here?"_

 

 

 


End file.
